doomrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Martin2/Legends of Andrail: Character Creation
NOTICE: LEGENDS OF ADNRAIL WILL NOT START FOR SOME TIME. Play CTF: Extreme Warfare or Fleet Commander instead. This will guide you through the Character Creation process for Legends of Andrail. Characters Terr'ralis Aichi'val Played by Silverfalcon Pikehawk Level 1 Avrain Assasian XP till next level: 100 Attributes: Speed: 17 Agility: 16 Intelligence : 15 Strength: 17 Endurance: 20 Charisma: 16 Merlock Dark Elf Harden Rocksfeller Dwarf: played by Umrag/The Pursed One CHAOTIC-EVIL Level 1 Sorcerer. XP until next level: 100 Attributes: Speed: 14 Agility: 20 Intelligence: 17 Strength: 13 Endurance: 13 ChariProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 a: 13 Procon Played by Neil. ORDERLY-GOOD Human Assassin Level 1 XP till next level: 100 Attributes: Speed: 11 Agility: 9 Intelligence : 20 Strength: 11 Endurance: 12 Charisma: 16 Blue Dark Elf Richard Dark Elf Erilian Jel'Harren Played by Alana Daran. ORDERLY-GOOD Level 1 Fencer Attributes: Speed: 14 Agility: 20 Intelligence : 17 Strength: 6 Endurance: 11 Charisma: 12 Names for characters Some Example Names High Elf *Alyana Chal'dareth (Male) *Careel Nor'forle (Female) *Encarra Nol'elstra (Male) *Aryel So'fareth(Female) Humans Do you really need help with this? *William Goodlon (Male) *Reese Norfolf (Female) *Eric Calmanody (Male) *Elna Haret (Female) Dark Elf *Maragoth (Female) *Rehannna (Female) *Chelnarn (Male) *Goharrag (Male) Dwarves *Carel Forgewine (Female) *Brethlan Silverhammer (Male) *Elsan Treecutter (Female) *Corog Shattershield (Male) Lizard People Lizard people have no gender. *Slarathin *Choveelen *Soharran *Sletherol Orcs *Gro'Gog Mo'Lannnon (Male) *Shel'lag Trehansa (Female) *Ar'Grok Chel'Resffa (Male) *El'nor' Waragga (Female) Avrains *Horlas Elsfaran (Male) *Relad Chomarro (Female) *Arnol Len'tarra (Male) *Lorhan Ferezion (Female) Step One: Choose Your Race There are many races in the game. This section overviews them all. The High Elves The High Elves are immortal, and practice magic. High Elves tend to favor a combination of the sword and magic. They have a strong connection with the sun and receive a small bonus when in it's light. They do not die of old age. High Elf Statistics *+3 Bonus to Sword Skill *Automatically has feat Ambidextrous (sword) *+1 to All traits when in sun *+5 Bonus to Elemental Magic *-5 to Sorcery Humans Humans are a very adaptable race, and endowed with natural curiosity. They can use the sword equally as well as the mace of war hammer. They even appear to have an affinity for technology. Human Statistics *+8 Bonus to technology *+4 Bonus to Swords, Maces, Hammers, Axes. *+3 Endurance Dark Elves These blue-skinned warriors from the North are adept with bows and dark sorcery magic. Dark Elf Statistics *+8 Bonus to Sorcery *+4 Bonus to Bows Dwarves These short denzians of the land underneath the land, Dwarfs have a penchant for axes and mining. They are the best forgers of weapons. Dwarf Statistics *Short *+5 Bonus to Axes *+8 Resistance Lizard People The enigmatic reptiles of the southern swamps are cold-blooded giants. They use primarily axes and clubs, but have been known to use short swords on occasion. They use ancestral magic. Lizard People Statistics *7-8 Feet Tall *Cold Blooded (In cold and hot weathers, suffers a -1 to all attributes per 20 degrees of extreme weather) *Terror (All enemies with Endurance less than that of the Lizard Person must roll a Flee check) *+7 to Axes, Clubs Orcs These twisted denizens of the sun-baked eastern deserts use axes and heavy armor to overcome their foes with brute strength. Orc Statistics *+8 to blunt weapons/aces *+5 to strength *-3 to intelligence Avrains These bird-like creatures of the northern marches have wings that allow them to fly short distances, great speed, and an affinity for elemental magic. Avrain Statistics *+10 to speed *+3 to agility *+5 to elemental magic Attributes There are six attributes: speed, agility, intelligence, strength, endurance, and charisma. When you are ready, Martin2 will roll a die to detirmene your attrubtes. They can be re-rolled if you desire. When you have a roll you like, you can add ten points wherever you desire. Speed This governs how fast your character moves. Charging enemies and certain attacks require speed rolls, as well as running. Agility This governs the reflexes of your character. Blocking attacks, dodging, and fleeing all require agility rolls. Intelligence This governs how smart your character is. Solving puzzles, remembering facts (that are not known already) and getting hints from the GM are all intelligence rolls. Strength This governs how much physical work your character can preform. Lifting objects, some blocks and physical combat all require strength rolls. Endurance This attribute governs how much your character can take. Resistance against poison, torture, and fall under this attribute. Charisma This attribute governs the skill of convincing others to do what you want them to. Manipulation, deceit, bargaining, and leadership all fall under this attribute. Class Once you have detirmened your attributes, choose your class. The calss system is a three tiered system. Once you are Level 10, you get to choose your Expert (Tier II) class. When you are level 20, you choose your Master Class. Novice Classes Archer Archers use bows. No duh. +3 to Agility +5 to Bows Skirmisher Primary Weapon: Axes. +3 to Strength +5 to Axes Bandit Bandits use axes and stealth. +3 to Agiltiy +5 to Axes Rouge Fencer Lancer Calvary Mage Battle Wizard/Witch Sorcerer/Sorceress Assasin Category:Role Playing Games Category:Game Technical Pages